Talk:Bronze-Arm Sabertooth (Character)
Bronze-Arm Sabretooth discussion I wonder where the name Bronze-Arm Sabertooth comes from, feral would imply that he was without a tribe. Does he get taken in by the Bronze-Arm Tribe later? Chimera-gui (talk) 23:19, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :What did it look like before it evolved? Firebreather628 (talk) 23:38, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::We'll likely get an image of him before evolution as soon as possible. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:07, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :::I am aware that the most of the evolution creatures haven't been named yet. When it was shown in it's pre-evolved form, Alexander Carnahan referred to it as the Feral Sabertooth which was a two-armed version of the Bronze-Arm Sabertooth (perhaps they might come out with a card for Feral Sabertooth someday while the franchise is still at large). When it was exposed to The Choten's Evolution Serum, it resembled Bronze-Arm Sabretooth. Rtkat3 (talk) August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::Currently, the only creature to undergo a post-evolution name change is Impalicus. All other evolved creatures are still referred to by their original names. ::::While the origin of the name Feral Sabertooth and the reasoning for this creature having two different names is unknown, it is clear that evolution itself has no affect on a creature's name. :::Chimera I could put in the image tomorrow. Could you change his his evolved form photo to Evolved Bronze arm saber tooth. So I could could name his original version Bronze arm saber tooth.I'll add forklift gargle as well. --Ray422 (talk) 01:38, August 31, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 ::::I would rather you upload the image of un-evolved Bronze-Arm Sabertooth under the name Feral Sabertooth just as Impalicus' character images have different names. Chimera-gui (talk) 01:59, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::I was thinking I could just do that. But I still wanted to make sure. Ray422 (talk) 03:16, August 31, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Feral Sabertooth So Feral Sabertooth is just a nickname? Or is it his real name? RapidsLurker15 (talk) 20:52, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :At this time, we don't know. Also, I use nickname as shorthand for any secondary names a creature may have such as Fumes having the secondary name Mudman. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:46, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ::I think it's safe to say that we should call his unevolved version Feral Sabertooth. Ray422 (talk) 21:51, August 31, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :::I'm don't normally like using separate names for evolved forms since that is not how evolution works in the TV series, however I will allow it in this instance because we don't know where the name Bronze-Arm Sabertooth comes from at this point in time. Chimera-gui (talk) 22:32, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::I believe they used the term mudman for fumes as that was the name of his DM versions. Feral Sabertooth might be called Bronze-Arm Sabertooth later on in the series. Ray422 (talk) 18:33, September 1, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :::::That has happened before with the evolved Writhing Bone Ghoul getting the name Impalicus three episodes after he evolved which is why I'm allowing the use of the name Feral Sabertooth for the unevolved form and Bronze-Arm Sabertooth for the evolved form. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:04, September 1, 2013 (UTC)